The Lights of Christmas Time
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: There's hope for everyone. WK fic


She could be tempted and start by a 'once upon a time'

She could be tempted and start by a 'once upon a time'. She always thought that reality was too dark to taste of dreams; the sweetness of a fantasy and the miracle of a hand, on her heart. The imagination remains but only in fairytales. And it's so rare when those stories cross the lines and join our lonely lives.

However it did happen. Once.

Surrounded by the dark, earth needs light to survive. To bright, to feel alive. The warmness of a shade gives this special sensation. A particular feeling that invades our soul and then we're addicted. A couple of seconds is enough so that we fall under its charms. There's something about Christmas time; something that makes us smile.

She had met him six years ago while she was still married to Stan. You could have thought that a total incompatibility was the reason of their hard times but catching a furtive gaze was enough in order to realize the strange connection that gave life to their hearts. They were going above the classic plans, the traditional relationships. They weren't like the other ones and would probably never be.

And they knew it. They perfectly knew it. Cruella would always need Wilma; and vice-versa.

As the night was stealing away the last print of the day, New York seemt to wake up, all of a sudden, putting on a glimmering scarf. Millions of streetlights coloring its life. And the crowd, going on under the scents of the trees and the coldness of the breeze announcing that the snow is coming. Maybe tonight.

As much as she had always crashed when the word family was said out loud, she loved Christmas and the hopes that the magic of the moment was bringing with itself. She spent a lot of time walking slowly in the streets, just to observe the other ones; and how joy was lighting up their eyes. The sensation of belonging to someone, to a warm place that would never let you down. She almost managed to live it thanks to them. To those unknown faces she would keep in mind as the symbol of the unique atmosphere of Christmas time.

She met him at 5pm, under the tree of The Rockfeller Center. The red of the tinsels was softening his smiles in a warm motion. She stayed quiet but smiled. She was happy to have someone to walk with for once. He was carrying a velvet bag. From Cartier, she could recognize the delicate golden letters printed on the side. Perhaps in a few days she would unwrap the little box resting in the depths of the bag and her eyes would shine as she would contemplate a fine silver bracelet. She laughed silently under the ridiculousness of the idea and let him take her away, there, in the middle of the multicolored night.

After a series of different stores they stopped by The Carlyle and sat down next to the fireplace, enjoying the heat of the flames on their icy hands. He didn't say a word when she ordered a hot chocolate. No alcohol, Karen? No, it was all implicit when there was only the two of them. They didn't need to argue to show they really cared. They could sit down and have a rest.

Rocked by the soft melody coming from the piano in the background, she smiled at Will and closed her eyes, sighing. She was fine. They spoke a little while and when the clock stuck seven they headed outside. It may be time to come back to our lives, Will. Thank you for your smiles.

Fifth Avenue was in turmoil under the Christmas lights and subconsciously or not, they slowed down their pace to enjoy the town. Very soon they got caught up by the magic of the evening, rushing from store to store, laughing loudly as their fingers were sliding all along to finish intertwined.

You're so much more than a friend to me. And not only tonight. You will always be. You have to know about it, Karen. How you're important to me. Her cheeks were red, matching with her coat. He took his time and observed her, locking his eyes with hers. She had never looked so fine. So true. As if she had let a mask fall down and was shyly showing her real persona. It was appealing, sincerely touching.

It was their evening.

They reached the gates of Central Park and took one of its paths. A gentle lullaby was played in the background. There's an old caroussel, there, behind the trees. Children love taking possession of the horses as the adults are fascinated by the tinsel of small lights embracing the wooden frames, red ones. They stopped and looked at it. How life was spinning around under the laughters and the screams. Joyful faces and warm wavings.

Bewitched by its revolutions they smiled, tightened the grip on each other's arm then slowly went away, leaving the caroussel and the sweetness of its lights behind.

It's only a swan that tries to fly. The wings are white, large. And the water of the fountain passes over the head like a beautiful arc. In the winter they put some blue lights; the scene seems to take place in a lovely land. There, over the clouds. Where the fairytales look after our smiles. They observed the whiteness of the statue in the shadows of the night. In silence. If only it could fly. I have a dream, Will. About and I. An endless flame burning in my heart. But all of a sudden they gasped, taken by surprise. They both looked at the sky and raised their hands. Slowly, towards the stars. The first snowflakes.

She plunged her eyes in his and laughed when he lifted her up and made her twirl around. The snow falling on their faces, their heads. Their hearts. He put her down on the ground, still laughing loud. Like her.

But the smile on her lips started fading away. Slowly, very slowly. There was something in his eyes, a glimmering light. And holding tight his arms she finally closed her eyes as she felt how his hands were sliding along her waist to rest on her back. She leaned over. He did alike. The warmness of his breath against her lips was contrasting with the coldness of the night and the sweet taste of his soul.

And as the snow was falling down quietly, they got lost in their kiss and the purity of their hearts. Taken away by the magic of Christmas time and its lights. It may be a miracle or just the why they want to smile. Them, Wilma and Cruella.you


End file.
